A Digital Summer
by Deon015
Summary: A summer of fun, swimming in the pool, chilling with your friends in the hotel, hanging out at the beach...turned into a war of summer with Digital creatures raiding Tokyo, Japan like ants at a picnic.
1. Prolouge

1. Prolouge

About exactly 10:00 pm on a Tuesday, May the 25th, I Deon Thompson, 17 years old, were at the Black Dragon. The Black Dragon is an American-Chinese dance club in Tokyo, Japan...wierd hunh. I was out there with my friend Xiouzu Kiomi. She's 14, but they let her in 'cause she was with me. We got in, and the place was real bright with a whole bunch of dragon statues everywhere, a huge pool, a Kool-Aid Fountain...I guess it was Kool-Aid...it was red. We sat down in one of the tables by the stage and then we talk a while.

"Baby...this is soo cool that you can let me in with your VIP pass," she smiled, holding both my hands in her arms.

"Thanks...anything for you, but how many times do I have to say don't call me baby?" I told her, pulling my hands away.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because, you know I already have a girlfriend," I said.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I know."

"She wouldn't talk to me for like a month the last time you call me that in front of her," thinking about that time.

"Okay...I just call you by you first name," she started to whine.

"What's wrong Xiouzu," I asked.

"It's nothing," she said, "it just that I love calling you baby and now I can't call you that anymore...sniff...it just hurts me."

"Sigh...if u wanna call me baby...then be my guest," I told her smiling and sighing.

"Thanks you baby," she happily cried and hug me, " I love u so much.

"I do to...as a friend, but don't cry, you wanna go upstairs on the balcony." I asked her.

"Sure baby," she said grabbed my hands to get me up and I took her there.


	2. crash

2. [crash]

"So we got up to the balcony area of the Black Dragon. There were on one up here so we were up here by ourselves with just the crickets chirping. I'm looking at Xiouzu and she was erotically red in the face.

"You okay," I asked. "I'm fine, it's just this place feel so nostalgic," she sigh softly.

"How come?" I asked.

"It reminds me of the balcony at Flowerhill Academy," she said.

"Oh...it does kinda resemble it," I look around the place.

"Remember baby," she asked me.

"Remember what?" I ask her.

"That the balcony at the school is where we got together at," she giggled.

"Yep." I looked at the stars.

"Guess what baby," she smiled.

"What," wanting to know. "I'm taking Journalism classes," she smiled so hard./span/span/p

"That's cool Xiouzu!!" I said.

"I'm glad u like it, I'll be taking pictures for the school newpaper," she proudly said.

"Shh.." I silenced her, "look at the stars, ain't it cool.

"Unhun," she closed her eyes and started to suck on my finger.

"Hey!! Look!! A shooting star," I said, amazed by it.

"Xiouzu and I were both astonished by the shooting star...it fell down like a regular shooting star at first...until it started to get bigger and I started to hear it.

"Umm...ain't that star going closer to us baby," she screamed.

"Uh...oh shit...let's take cover somewhere." I thought quickly.

"We hid under a table...we heard it come closer and closer and closer then we heard it crashed right in front of us. The impact of the crash caused us to flew back and we flew in the door to the stairs.


	3. Got Caught!

3. Got Caught!!

10 minutes later, Xiouzu and I were knocked out by the impact of the meteor crash.

We were lying on the stairs looking helpless. Xiouzu woke up first and she tried to wake me up.

"Baby," she shook me, "please wake up."

"Xiouzu," I said, " I'm glad you're alright."

"Me too about you too," she smiled.

"I gave her a big hug.

"This feels good baby," she started to kiss me on my chest.

"Xiouzu," you can't be doing that to me no more. I'm sorry." I told her.

"I know," she sadly said, "but can I have just one more kiss?"

"Sigh..sure," my lips came closer to hers.

"Our lips met and....it felt good!!

"Her sweet wet tongue wrestling my tongue into submission, then it pinned me in a 3-count pin fall.

"Stop!!" I push her off me."

"Deon!!" a familiar face looking at me kissing Xiouzu before I stopped.

"Oh shit!!" looking at my girlfriend, "Chelsea, I can explain.

"It wasn't his fault," telling her, "I convince him to kiss me, so don't be mad at him Chelsea.

"Don't take up for him," angrily looking at her, "why you alway hanging out with my baby?"

"He said that it was okay for me to hang out...right baby," she slipped out.

"Xiouzu!!" I tried to stop her for saying that.

"Oh hell naw, and u calling him baby," she was getting really mad.

She was so mad that the puddle that her shoe was in was bubbling.


End file.
